The email that seprated us
by Blue-shine-angel
Summary: Sakura gets rejected by heart throbe of village and gets angry.Naruto rejects her also becasue she is going out with her best friend Hinata.Sakura does something bad and ruines Hinatas and Narutos relationship.Who will confront Hinata on her hardest break
1. GoodBad

that day i laid eyes on him. naruto uzumaki. i hinata hyuga and him .we loved each other. and that day things got dirty.

"hinata i want more ramen!" naruto yelled as he put his legs on the table

"i'm coming!" i loved naruto but somtimes it felt like i was the maid.

then naruto went clubing with his friends shino,sasuke,and kiba.i went on the computer and found a terrible e-mail from a friend

credits to my friend!


	2. TEARS!

" the day you met her i knew you would love her.divorce her. or i will make your life so misreble." i felt tears in my eyes. i ran out of the house with my coat to sakura's house.

when naruto my beloved came back he knew i saw the e-mail.and i had a feeling that he would never come back.

Sorry it is short!


	3. Not really long!

Hinata ran to sakura's house until she tripped. She ran into her old friend shino.

"Hinata? Is that you?"Shino tried to move her bangs away from the face.

"Sh-shino? Oh, my god I'm so glad to see you!"Hinata's tears turned out to be good smiley face!)

"Hinata I thought your clan was going to Hong kong."Shino and hinata started to walk to shino's house.

"Well neji had another mission so we couldn't leave him. And we did our clan wouldn't be complete."Hinata didn't know why she was being so happy after she and naruto just had a fight_ why!_

" So how are you and naruto?"Hinata looked the other direction and explained everything.

"I see so do you still want to be with him?"Shino asked he looked like he gotten a hair cut or something cause he looked different.

"I do but I have to find out who sent him that email." they stopped infront of shino's house and stood there.

"Well are you going to sakura's house? Cause if you-"shino cut himself off cause he can see hinata's lips reaching for his. Was it a dream or was it going to be true?

Is it a dream? Than review


	4. Shino

shino pulled hinata off him.hinata looked the other way. She wanted to cry again

"Im sorry...please don't tell naruto-kun" hinata felt despised now.

"I won't i.i promise."Shino asked hinata if she could walk with her to sakura's house. Hinata decided to stay at shino's. Shino opened the door. The house was very nice. He had a sunken living room. And his house smelled like Mother Nature.

"Wow your house is so nice. It even smells nice." hinata smiled. Then shino sort gave a smile

"Well my bugs don't want to go out side in danger. So I have to make my home nice and fresh for them. But they don't stay in the living room when there's a guest" shino let hinata in first the closed the door.shino gave hinata a tour around the house. At the end of the tour hinata didn't want to go back to naruto.shino accidentally offered hinata alchohol.and hinata agreed.

OKAY WARNING THERES GONNA BE A WHOLE BUNCH OF well u know so skip to the next okay warning when it's finished! Oh and there's sortive violence

Hinata and shino went into his room and started to drink the alcohol.

"Shino you really know how to treat a women. Were do you learn it?"Hinata put her drink down and started to lean close to shino.

"Um...i never knew how im how to...I guess I just have manners...hinata do you notice your a little close?"Hinata smirked."Hinata I think I should just walk you to sakura's house is that ok?"Hinata started to whine and kick.

"I don't want to! I wanna stay here with you!"Hinata took of her jacket. Then pushed shino down agenst the bed.

"Hinata n-"hinata smashed her lips agnest shino's. Shino didn't want hinata to cheat on naruto so he pinned hinata down.

"Hinata no! This is wrong!"Hinata didn't care she tried to take shino's shirt off but then he pushed hinata off the bed then slapped her.hinata's eyes started to water. She slapped shino back then ran out of the room!

"I hate you shino! All I wanted is to do something that's not me!"Hinata grabbed her jacket. And left shino's house.

"She deserved it."Shino looked away.

Well who does hinata bump into next? Who? plz review!


End file.
